Un Secreto para Contar
by Jazy015
Summary: Ha pasado un año despues de que terminara la guerra. Todo parece ir de maravilla, pero el regreso de Sasuke ha afectado a Sakura en su manera de pensar. ¿Podrá ella volver a pensar de la misma manera que antes? ¿Podrá Sasuke poseer su corazón? Solo lo dirá el tiempo. / Onee-shot / Espero disfruten


_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si no, los haría míos, habría mucho Yaoi bien hard y Yuri para todos, pero creo que algunos me odiarían por eso. Y como soy muy cool no me permitieron tenerlos. Que triste._

_**Aviso: **__Este Fic participa en el AMIGO SECRETO del foro "La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja" y es un pequeño o largo regalo para mi querida EdithCS _

_Su pedido consistía en un SasuSaku con el genero romance, ojala tanto tú, mi queridisima amiga y el publico lo disfrute_

_**Onee-shot- CAPITULO ÚNICO**_

* * *

><p><strong>::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::<strong>

**Un Secreto Para Contar**

**::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::**

Sakura Haruno aquel día había sido el más desesperante y estresante de todos. Tener que trabajar doble turno y curar a tantos enfermos siempre hacía que terminara cansada.

–¿Ya te cansaste, cerda? –preguntó Ino, quién tomaba un descanso junto con Sakura –¿Qué te ha traído como loca? ¿Acaso es porque Sasuke ya volvió a la aldea?

–¡Ja! Claro que no –ella aun no podía olvidar todo lo que el azabache le hizo en todos esos años. Pero era claro que lo había extrañado, igual que Naruto –Simplemente es el trabajo, me mantiene agotada la mayor parte del tiempo

Ino alzó una ceja mostrando con su mirada que no le creía del todo. Al final, la rubia soltó un suspiro y se acercó a su amiga, quien trabajaba en doblar unas sábanas limpias.

–¿Sabes? No estabas así hace varios meses hasta que el sexy Sasuke regresó –tomo a Sakura del hombro con cuidado para hacer que la mire a la cara –Y no soy tan boba como para no ver que todo eso te afecta

Sakura suspiró por lo bajo y dejó caer las sabanas. Sí, era cierto. Todo eso y el trabajo le afectaban.

–Ya no sé cómo mirarlo a la cara –admitió la pelirrosa mientras llevaba un brazo a su frente –Es tan difícil, antes lo quería de vuelta, conmigo en la aldea, pero ahora…

_Toc Toc_

Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a alguien abrir la puerta segundos después. Sakura ahogó un grito al ver a azabache parado en la puerta con una ropa diferente a la habitual y mirándola con un semblante característico suyo pero a su vez mostrando un brillo de culpabilidad.

–Sakura… –la pelirrosa tomó sus cosas, tragó saliva y le pasó de largo al azabache

–… –Sasuke observó cómo se alejaba de su vista y luego volvió su vista a Ino

–Debiste habértelo pensado dos veces antes de intentar asesinarla y luego hacerla caer en un genjutsu…

–Pensaba diferente en ese entonces –contestó de forma monótona ahora que miraba a la pelirrosa alejarse por el pasillo

–Sí –contestó la rubia con indiferencia –pero por lo menos ella hizo lo que pudo para traerte de vuelta. Aun es un golpe duro para todos –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros –pero se le pasara, y seguirá siendo la misma Sakura de hace 4 años. Te amara, y te amara como siempre lo hizo desde…

Pero al voltear no vio a nadie, haciendo que la rubia pusiera los ojos como platos.

–¡Hey! ¡Es de mala educación dejar a una mujer hablando sola! ¡Argg!

**::..::..::..::..::..::**  
><strong>::..::..::..::..::..::<strong>

Sasuke empezó a seguir el rastro de chakra que sabía que pertenecía a la pelirrosa. La buscó por todo el hospital, hasta hallarla sentada en una banca y decide acompañarla, pero manteniendo su distancia.

–…–Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, pero se sentó a su lado, tratando de mantener una situación normal de dos antiguos amigos y compañeros que antaño uno quiso asesinar al otro…

–¿Sucede algo? –Sakura intentaba mantener un rostro pasible, pero en el fondo seguía sintiendo que algo no iba bien.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó el azabache

–Muy bien. Esperando como siempre a que regreses –Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, pero aquello lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran clavado una estaca.

Él sabía lo que había hecho, solo quería remediarlo.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para que te dejes de sentir así? Ya ha pasado un año, Sakura…

–¡Es por eso que esto debe seguir así! –Se había volteado para verle a la cara, aunque ella no pensaba de esa manera

_No, él tiene razón, esto no puede seguir así… pero…_

–¿Recuerdas aquel día… –Sakura agrandó un poco los ojos al ver a Sasuke decaído mirando el piso con un rostro derrotado, triste y aun con el semblante de alguien desolado – cuando me fui?

El iris verde de sus ojos destelló ligeramente con el paso del recuerdo por su mente.

Sí, era claro que lo recordaba. Cada detalle.

–Me noqueaste.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

–Sí, te noquee –por el rabillo del ojo observó a Sakura y con una sonrisa, prosiguió –pero antes de hacerlo, recuerdo que te di las gracias.

_Por supuesto, me diste las gracias y yo aun cuando fui por ti ¡Me dejaste en una banca! _

–Lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué lo mencionas si eso no cambia nada. Después de eso intentaste asesinarme –levanto su mano mostrando con los dedos cuantas veces intentó matarla –Y no fue solo una vez

–Hm –fue su única contestación. Claro que recordaba aquellas veces que intentó asesinarla. Pero ahora todo era diferente de aquel entonces.

Sakura suspiró.

_Me rindo, supongo que ahora tenemos que jugar a esto. _

–Sabes bien que mis sentimientos te serán correspondidos –Sasuke la seguía mirando, pero Sakura no se iba a quedar sentada en esa banca para siempre, así que se levanta y empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta del hospital –Pero si de verdad quieres enmendar las cosas. Debes… demostrarlo –Sasuke agrandó ligeramente los ojos. Era claro que era una petición que para él sería un poco… difícil –Se acerca navidad y los chicos piensan reunirse para festejarla. Tendrás mucho tiempo, así que ve pensando en algo

Se detiene.

Sasuke seguía observándola, cada detalle significaba algo para él, pero lo que le sorprendió, fue ver a Sakura voltearse para después sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

–Tengo fe en ti, Sasuke-kun

El viento en ese momento nunca había soplado tan fuerte hasta que el Uchiha empezó a sentir frio.

–Demostrarlo, ¿eh? –dijo en voz baja después de ver que la Haruno se había ido –Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa

**::..::..::..::..::..::**  
><strong>::..::..::..::..::..::<strong>

–Caso perdido –dijo Naruto Uzumaki mientras se terminaba su décimo cuarto tazón de ramen.

Una vena resaltó en la frente del Uchiha.

– ¿Lo estás diciendo de verdad o solo estás queriendo hacerme cabrear?

–Bueno, es que… –empieza a absorber los fideos de su siguiente plato –Sakura aun te ama, pero, ella lo dijo. Te seguirá queriendo y te aceptara. Pero para lo que quieres… (Porque no creo que solo deseas enmendar las cosas) –Le lanza una mirada sugestiva –puede que tardes más tiempo, además, te dio tiempo hasta navidad, pero para eso solo faltan dos días-ttebayo

El Uchiha suspiró. No había sido buena idea platicar de eso con Naruto.

–Puedes hacerlo a la antigua –Naruto casi escupe el ramen cuando siente a su amigo Sai en su costado

–Sai, no te vi…

–No importa, pero Sasuke debería regalarle cosas a Sakura –el chico dejó sus cosas para dibujar a un lado mientras observaba a ambos chicos –o puedes empezar diciéndole cosas que resalten de Sakura

–La última vez que Sakura te pidió que le dijeras algo similar, no te fue muy bien, Sai –Naruto se rascaba la cabeza mientras comentaba eso último.

–Eso fue porque Sakura-chan me había pedido ser honesto con ella. Y yo solo le dije lo que veía

Sasuke se mostraba serio pero no sabía que pensar al respecto. ¿Ser honesto? ¿Regalarle cosas? ¿Decirle cosas?

Él estaba empezando a ser honesto. Pero respecto a qué regalarle y qué cosas decirle resultaba un fastidio. Ni siquiera sabía lo que a ella le gustaba. Lo único que sabía es que a ella le gustaba él…

No podía más. Sasuke se levanta de su asiento, y deja su paga en la mesa por la comida que pidió.

–Te veo mañana, Naruto

El Uzumaki se volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y alzó una mano para despedirse de él dejando a Sasuke Uchiha divagando en su mente sobre cómo resolver aquel difícil asunto.

En lo que caminaba, veía parejas, familias, niños y niñas, algunas discutiendo, otras mostrando afecto. Para él eso solo le hacía tener viejos recuerdos de viejas épocas. Pero eso no le ayudaba casi nada.

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría arreglar? ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Qué podía decir cuando llegue el momento?

–Sasuke-kun –el azabache fija su vista en la rubia que tenía tras de sí –¿Aun pensando sobre Sakura?

El chico no mostró emoción alguna en su rostro. Mantenerse inexpresivo ya le había parecido tan natural y rutinario.

Aunque en ese momento sonrió ligeramente y pronunció algo que jamás pensó que le diría a nadie.

–Yamanaka, necesito un consejo

**::..::..::..::..::..::**  
><strong>::..::..::..::..::..::<strong>

–Entiendo… –fue todo lo que dijo Ino después de sentarse en una banca de aquella calle a platicar –Supongo que no tienes ni idea sobre qué decirle. ¿Por lo menos ya tienes claro tus ideas?

Sasuke se mantiene callado y sereno. Lo que termina haciendo que Ino se desespere, pero trata de mirar hacia otra parte.

–Jo… Sasuke, si no me dices algo no puedo ayudarte…

–Quiero a Sakura –Ino agranda los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Así que se acerca un poco al Uchiha para mirarlo a la cara para ver si no miente.

_Hm… no miente, dice la verdad. _

– ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Ella te adora, Sasuke. Solo pierdes el tiempo si no dices nada

– ¿Estás diciendo que si le digo eso me perdonara?

Ino suelta un suspiro

–Claro que no. Primero para eso deberás demostrarlo –la rubia se cruza de brazos mientras miraba atentamente al azabache como si estuviera analizándolo –Debes demostrarlo, no solo decirlo. Tienes que ser más expresivo, abierto, más profundo. ¡Has que suene su latido del corazón con cada palabra que digas con un profundo sentimiento! ¡Has que esa cerda se derrita como nieve en calefacción cuando le digas cada uno de tus sentimientos y pensamientos! Eso es lo que hace que te ganes el corazón de una chica, el ser honesto. No regalando cosas…

_Aunque conmigo pueden darme unas alhajas y yo nos les digo nada… _

–… –Sasuke seguía pensando en aquel minuto de silencio –Supongo que… es lo más sensato.

_¿De verdad este es el chico del que me enamoré? Bueno, debemos recordar que él es un poco especial…_

– ¿Y ahora qué? –El Uchiha alza una ceja y la rubia se levanta para posar ambas manos en sus caderas mirando a Sasuke de forma retadora – ¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a ir a decírselo? ¿Te vas a esperar? ¿No piensas romper las reglas e ir tras ella?

Sasuke seguía observándola.

– ¿Romper las reglas?

Ino se llevó una mano a su frente mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

–Sasuke, no necesitas esperar si ya sabes lo que vas a decirle. Aunque ella te haya dicho que te esperes. No le hagas caso, e inténtalo. A las chicas nos gustan los chicos rebeldes.

Lo único que consiguió fue que Sasuke alzara una ceja mirándola con confusión.

– ¡Solo ve a por ella, Carajo!

En ese momento, Sasuke vio a una chica de cabello rosa caminar a su casa. No parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Solo se encontraba conversando con una vendedora de alguna de las tiendas.

Sasuke sonrió. Ahora lo entendía, solo tiene que dar el primer paso.

–Gracias –Ino muestra una mirada de sorpresa al ver al Azabache levantarse de la banca y caminar hacia una dirección muy diferente a la que usualmente se dirigía. Hasta percatarse del cabello singular de su amiga.

Ino mostró una ligera sonrisa. No era la primera vez que apoyaba a Sakura, pero sí era la primera vez en que se sentía bien al hacer algo por ella.

–Suerte con la cerda.

**::..::..::..::..::..::**  
><strong>::..::..::..::..::..::<strong>

Sakura limpiaba sus botas en la alfombra de su casa. Apenas tomaba del picaporte cuando una presencia hace que se detenga. Al mirar atrás, ve un cabello despeinado e inconfundible de alguien que parecía tener una mirada diferente y profunda en ese momento.

– ¡Sasuke! –sentía un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla al verlo parado ahí, a solo tres metros de distancia.

Sakura se voltea completamente para mirarlo mejor, y ladea la cabeza un tanto incomoda, pero de alguna forma se sentía a su vez ansiosa.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Sasuke no respondió. En su lugar se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar, observándola directamente a sus ojos color jade intentando transmitir de alguna forma a lo que vino a decir.

–Lo lamento –fueron sus primeras palabras. Se acercó solo unos pasos más por instinto y siguió hablando –Yo no quería hacerlo.

Sakura no entendía ninguna palabra, pero no quería dejarlo ahí parado sin decir nada. Así que optó por ayudarlo a hablar.

– ¿Hacer… qué?

–Herirte –Sakura apretó su mano y por primera vez vio a Sasuke titubear, pero lo ocultó en ese breve instante –No entendía lo que sentías, ni yo tampoco lo que yo sentía.

El viento soplaba fuerte y la temperatura bajaba con el paso en que bajaba el sol. Humo salía de las fosas nasales de ambos, y al hablar, provocó otra nube que se iba con el aire.

–Te quiero –Sakura estaba más quieta que un glaciar. Sasuke se acercaba sin despegarle la mirada pero se detuvo a solo unos quince centímetros de su cuerpo, mientras volvía a repetir las mismas palabras –Te quiero

Haruno desvió su mirada al piso, aun sin creer lo que de verdad escuchaba.

Cerró los ojos varias veces y los abría pensando que en algún momento se daría cuenta que es un sueño y volvería a despertar. Pero aquel sueño no se iba nunca.

Porque era real.

–Sasuke –los ojos oscuros del Uchiha seguían observándola detalladamente, analizando cada acción y cada gesto.

Tomó ligeramente y con cuidado la barbilla de la chica, para obligarla de cierta manera a seguirlo mirando.

No iba a besarla. No en ese momento. Pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.

–Y-Yo… –sus ojos jade muestran una ligera lágrima al sentir los labios del azabache en su amplia frente.

El calor inundó todo su rostro y cerró los ojos para sentir la hermosa sensación de sus suaves labios en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

El Uchiha se alejó un momento para verle el rostro y poder volver a analizarlo para predecir qué es lo que estaba pensando. Qué es lo que pensaba de él.

Con el tiempo él lo sabría. Solo necesitaba esperar un poco más.

–Te deseo muy buenas noches –Sasuke se alejó lentamente con una ligera sonrisa de una cálida despedida –Te veo en navidad.

Sakura apretaba los labios al haberse resistido en la tentación de abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentir su respiración más cerca de sus labios, su cuello, en partes más delicadas de su piel. Pero era cierto, sabía que tenía que esperar, que ambos debían esperar. Para todo necesitaban tiempo, y muy en el fondo, ella sabía que ese tiempo llegaría en cuestión de tiempo.

Solo necesitaban esperar un poco más.

Pronto ambos tendrían lo que querían.

–También te quiero… –dijo en el momento justo en que se perdió de vista, aunque una larga sonrisa se asomaba en su blanco rostro –Siempre te quiero…

_(En algún rincón de aquella calle)_

–Ino-chan, no me parece que sea bueno espiar…

–Shhhh –chitó Yamanaka al joven pálido que sostenía un cuadro –Cállate, Sai. No me dejas escuchar.

–¡Yo quiero ver! ¡Yo quiero ver!

Naruto es empujado por Ino.

–¡Cállate, Naruto! ¡Esta es la mejor parte! –Ino observa atentamente como Sasuke sostiene la barbilla de Sakura

–¡Teme...! ¡Yo también quiero ver –ttebayo!

–¡Shhhh! Nos van a descubrir

Sai suspiraba por lo bajo mientras seguía observando.

–¿No creen que es mejor irnos?

–¡Shhhh! –ambos chitaron –guarda silencio, Sai

El pobre pintor solo bajó la mirada.

¿Fin?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida amiga ya no tan secreta, jaja, yo hice todo lo posible para que este fic fuera casi perfecto aunque para serte honesta, fue hecho casi al ultimo minuto xD (culpa a las visitas en estas épocas navideñas)<em>**

**_No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que fue para mi imaginarme esto pero los otros pedidos eran más difíciles jaja nunca he escrito un SasuSaku así que (aunque no sea muy romántico para llorar como querías) hice mi esfuerzo e intenté sacar mi lado más empalagoso del mundo. _**

**_Sí, cacheteame jaja me lo merezco ;u; pero espero que lo disfrutes._**

**_PD: insisto, odio el SasuSaku, pero debo admitir que alguna vez en mi vida, esta pareja me encantó. Es por eso que fue el único pedido que hizo que se me ocurriera algo, je, je._**

**_¡Nos leemos! n.n/ ¡Felices fiestas a ti y para todos!_**


End file.
